Une vie difficile
by Okzanna-Crystal
Summary: Alors que son ami, Knil, est en déménagement, elle sorti de chez elle pour se promenée. Elle rencontrera alors un jeune garçon du nom de Link. Ensembles ils deviendront très amis, mais quelque chose les séparera tôt où tard. Sera t-elle résister à la tentation de l'amour ? Dévoilera-t-elle sa vraie nature ? (désolé s'il manque des lettres c'est le site qui me supprime les accents)
1. Rencontre

Chapitre 1_Rencontre.

-Non ne t'en fais pas ! Ici à Toal tout se passe merveilleusement bien !  
-Tu en est bien sûre ?  
-Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi te mentirai-je ?  
-Ouais, c'est vrai a ! Bon je dois d connect .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je dois d m nager, et le camion est l . Il manque plus que l'ordinateur sur la liste !  
-Ok, alors bon voyage et bon d m nagement !  
-Merci beaucoup Tetra, ce soir !  
Tetra -A ce soir Knil !  
Il se d connecta et le silence s'installa. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Je pensais bien aller faire un petit tour sur World of Warcraft, Starcraft, Civilisation ou d'autres jeux, mais sans lui tout me semblais fade et en manque de gaieté.  
Je regarda autour de moi, et je commença a m'ennuyer. Je soupira et une idée me vint ! Je me mis un vêtement léger et je sortis de chez moi pour aller me promener un peu. Le temps passa, je m'étais allongée dans l'herbe du parc voisin, je regarda tout les passant un à un. Je ferma les yeux pour penser mon ami, son déménagement, si tout se passer bien...  
Puis quand je les rouvris, un jeune garçon vêtus de vert se tenait devant moi. Il était blond, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et le ciel unis.  
Mon coeur chavira et se mis battre la chamade.  
Tetra -Qui tes-vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Link.  
Tetra -Quand moi, c'est Zelda.  
Link -C'est joli comme prénom !  
Il me souriait et je baissa les yeux, gênée.  
Zelda -Euh... Merci, mais le votre n'est pas mal non plus.  
Link -Merci bien !  
Je dois vous avouez, Tetra est mon pseudos sur les jeux vidéos et internet. Je dois aussi avouez que ce jeune garçon me fait craquer ! Allons bon Zelda ressaisis-toi ! C'est pas le moment de tomber amoureuse !  
Link -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
Zelda -Je... je regardais les personnes passer.  
Link -Avec les yeux fermés ?  
Zelda -Oh non, je pensais à quelqu'un c'est tout.  
Link -Je vois que vous tes gênée, peut-être pensiez-vous votre fiançé ?  
Zelda -Mais...je...pas du tout !  
J'avais presque crier ces mots tellement que j'avais honte. En effet je suis tombée sous le charme de mon ami, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu...  
Link -Allez, vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas la seule à être amoureuse ! Le monde est si vaste, qu'il toucherai toute les personnes de cette planète.  
Zelda -T'es poète par hasard ?  
Link -Non, juste un grand joueur et un grand charmeur.  
Il avait mis une pointe de charme dans sa fin de phrase.  
Zelda -Heu...  
Link -Hahaha ! Mais non je rigolais, je suis juste un passionnés de jeux vidéos.  
Zelda -Ha ?  
Plus il parlais, plus sa voix me disait quelque chose. Zelda -Pourquoi tes-vous ici ?  
Link -Ma famille en plein déménagement, s'est arrêter ici pour se reposer. Nous venons de la lointaine région de Tyto (prononciation = taïto).  
Zelda -Vers où allez-vous ?  
Link -Nous allons Hyrule.  
Zelda -Ho ! Très belle ville j'ai entendu dire.  
Link -Belle et grande ville ! Ce village est sympathique d'ailleurs.  
Zelda -Oui, Toal est un village calme et joli.  
Pendants quelques heures, nous parlâmes ensembles. Il repartis vers Hyrule, et désormais son nom résonna dans ma tête. Son nom et sa voix. Tout cela me disait quelque chose, et puis... pourquoi suis-je aussi troublée envers lui ? Cessons de penser tout cela... Je m'allongea et je m'assoupit. Je me réveilla le soir suivant. J'avais dormis comme un loir ! "En même temps, à force de passer des nuits blanches sur les consoles et les ordinateurs, il me manquait plus que des heures de sommeils à rattraper." j'en rigola, puis regarda autour de moi. Il faisait nuit, je ne voyais rien. Le parc n'est pas éclairer la nuit, car il censé être fermé . Je me leva et contempla l'obscurité d'un mauvais oeil. Je commença à marcher, me fiant qu'a mon instinct Les bruits des branches, des feuilles, de l'eau et des animaux nocturnes me semblait effrayant Ce dont j'avais peur n'était pas de monstres fantastiques, tels que le mort-vivants ou les vampires, non j'avait peur de ne plus trouver ma route.  
C'est alors que j'apperçut une faible lumière au loin. Elle se rapprocha tr s vite. Par reflex je me mis sur le coter, et cette lumière passa et tomba au sol quelques millimètres plus loin. Je m'avança vers l'objet et remarqua que ce c'étais un vélo. Il n'y avais pas de conducteur, ou de forme de vie dans les alentours alors pourquoi il y avais ce vélo ? L'angoisse commença monter. "Si je me met suivre ce genre de phénomène, je vais me retrouvée perdue ! Quelque chose se posa sur mon épaule. Je me figea en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.  
-Bouh !  
Chuchota une voix. Je trembla avant de pousser un cri d'effrayement et de me replier sur moi-même.  
-Hahahaha !  
Zelda -Cette voix...Knil ?  
J'avais chuchoté ces mots de façon à ce que la personne ne les entendent pas. Je tourna ma tête et je fus troublée.  
Zelda -Link! Que fais-tu ici ?  
Link -Hé bien, je m'ennuyai un peu Hyrule, alors je suis venu tôt dans l'après-midi, espérant de vous revoir pour pouvoir discuter, jouer. Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé alors j'ai demander partout, et personne ne savais où vous étiez.  
Zelda -Comment m'as-tu trouvée alors ?  
Link -J'ai sentit une présence de vie dans le parc alors qu'il était fermé. Je suis rentré par effraction, et je vous ai vus en train de marcher au loin. Alors j'ai allumé la lampe d'un vélo proche et je l'ai lancé pour pouvoir être sûr que c'était bien vous.  
Zelda -Résultats des courses, tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as foutue la trouille et t'es content. C'est ça ?  
Link -Ont pourrais le résumer comme cela.  
Je le regarda, mais l'ombre de l'obscurité m'empêcha de voir ses yeux. C'est alors qu'un flash me parvenue.  
Zelda -Ho non, Knil !  
Link -Hein ?  
Zelda -Désolée, mais je dois rentrée chez moi, j'ai un ami du nom de Knil qui était en déménagement hier, c'est pour a que je suis sortie me promener, mais je me suis assoupie après que nous nous sommes séparer et... j'ai passer toute la journée dormir...  
Link -Oh ! Hé bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour que vous vous connectiez, et que vous pussiez lui parler.  
Zelda -Mais... Il ne me croira certainement pas...  
Link -Me tromperai-je si je vous demande si c'est celui que vous aimez ?  
Je baissa les yeux et la tête, gênée et honteuse. J'acquiesça doucement.  
Link -Venez, monter sur le vélo, je vous ramène chez vous !  
Zelda -Tu... Tu veux vraiment me ramener ?  
Link -Bien sûr ! Après tout vous attendez des nouvelles de votre cher amour.  
Zelda -Oh merci beaucoup Link !  
Je lui sauta au coup pour le remercier infiniment. Mais il défait l'étreinte comme s'il tait en colère. Je ne cherchais même pas comprendre sa réaction. J'étais si contente de pouvoir rentrée enfin chez moi ! Il me déposa l'entrée du parc, et nous nous séparâmes. Je courut, courut, courut de toute mes forces pour arriver chez moi le plus rapidement possible !

Chapitre 1_Rencontre.  
Fin de ce premier chapitre.


	2. Vérité

R capitulatif du chapitre pr c dent : Zelda, alias Tetra, apprend que son ami Knil d m nage. Il ne sera donc pas l pour lui parler et s'amuser avec elle. C'est alors qu'elle commen a s'ennuyer qu'elle descide de sortir pour se promener. Elle regarda les passant un un. Une jeune gar on du nom de Link vint vers elle, ils commen rent s'impathiser, et une fois le soi arriver, ils se s par rent, l'une s'endormie sur l'herbe du parc et l'autre parti pour Hyrule. Se r veillant le soir suivant, elle croisa Link dans les bois, qui l'a cherch , puis elle se souvint que Knil devait l'attendre.

Chapitre 2_V rit .

Je lui sauta au coup pour le remercier infiniment. Mais il d fait l' trainte comme s'il tait en col re. Je ne cherchais m me pas comprendre sa r action. J' tais si contente de pouvoir rentr e enfin chez moi ! Il me d posa l'entr e du parc, et nous nous s par mes. Je courrut, courrut, courrut de toute mes forces pour arriver chez moi le plus rapidement possible ! Une fois arriv e, j'entra vite dans ma chambre, alluma mes ordinateurs et me connecta sur mon logiciel de communication via internet. J'avais mon ventre qui se tortaid dans tout les sens. Peut- tre est-ce d au fait que je suis contente ou alors...a moureuse de lui qui me fait a. La page s'ouvra enfin ! Je regarda alors parmis mes conctacts favoris et je le vis connect . La peur s'empara de moi au moment o j'avais cliquer sur : "envyer un message" . Ce fus finalement lui qui commen a la conversation avec un simple : "Salut Tetra ! Est-ce que a va ?" Avec difficult je lui r pondis mais il me posa alors une question qu'i me semblait impossible lui r pondre : "Pourquoi tu n' tais pas connect e depuis hier soir ?". Je commen a taper ma phrase, mais je me r signa de dire cel comme a. Alors je chercha pendant quelques minutes comment je devrai formuler ma phrase, mais chaque fois que je voulais crire quelque chose, je me r signait. Il m'envoya alors un message : "Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, tu peux me faire confiance ! :) ", je le savais mais, j'ai peur de te bl sser... "Tiens, d'ailleurs pendant ton absence nos vid os comment s ont pris beaucoup de succ s ! ^^ ". Il disait de quoi combler le blanc, mais je ne pouvais tre capable de lui r pondre. La honte et la tristesse m'envahis et je re ut comme un coup au coeur il criva ces mots : "Je pensais que tu allais me demander si tout c' tait bien passer pour mon d m nagement, j'esp rais que tu me dise pourquoi tu n' tais pas l aujourd'hui. Finalement, tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est a ?" J'en tais s re... Seulement, plus je garderai le silence plus je me blesserai et lui croira cela. Je soupira et j'envoya finallement un message : "Je..." Oh mais que suis-je b te ! Il suffit que je passe une journ e enti re avec un gar on et une journ e enti re dormir pour que je perde tout mes moyens ! Sa m' nerve ! Je soupira et posa ma t te lourde sur mon clavier. Zelda -Oh s'il savait seulement ce que je ressens ! Je suis qu'une imb cile, une imb cile ! Je devrai lui dire tout simplement mais... je n'en ai pas le courage... Ha ce sentment est vraiment d sagr able pour une personne comme moi ! J'aimerai lui dire tout, tout, tout... Lui dire que j'ai passer la journ e dormir, lui dire que j'ai rencontr un gar on avec qui j'ai sympathiser, lui dire... lui dire combien je l'aime aussi...  
Des larmes commen rent couler sur mes joues avant de finir leur trajet sur les touches de mon clavier. Je soupirais, je pleurais et j'entendis une voix, une voix qui disa : "J'ai tout entendu." Je releva ma t te et je vis temps la fen tre de discution vocale se couper. Sous tat de choc, je le vis se d connecter. Je n'avais pas fais expr s d'appuyer sur la touche du clavier qui permettait de d marrer la discution vocale. Il avais pronon ses mots avec un son de tristesse et de col re. Ce ton, elle le connaissait. Knil avait exactement pris le m me ton que Link. C'est alors qu'un flash lui arriva en t te. Si elle lisait en l'envers le pr nom de Link, elle obtenait Knil, c' tais la m me voix, la m me fa on de parler mais en plus courtois. C'est alors que le doute, l'attirance et la sensation d' tre troubl envers Link se confirma. Link tait Knil ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqu plus t t ? Toute cette r v lation se bouscula dans sa t te. Elle s'endormis sur son bureau.  
DING DONG !  
Zelda -ZZzz...  
DING DING DONG !  
Zelda -Hum... ZZZzzz...  
DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DONG !  
Zelda -Ca va ! J'arrive !  
J'avais mal dormis, tout ce quoi j'avais penser la veille n'arr tait pas de se bouculer, c' tait affreux ! Ont aurai dis que je me r veiller apr s un long someil o la veille j' tais devenue ivre ! Bref, je me leva et je me dirigea vers la porte. J'entrouvris et je fus choqu e. Une personne de sexe masculin entra chez moi et s'installa sur le canap .

Du coter de Link, il avais aussi passer une mauvaise nuit, il avait appris au moment de la s paration devant le parc, que celui qu'elle aimait c' tais Knil, il tait tout aussi choqu d'apprendre que Zelda est Tetra. Il se leva de son lit, il s'habilla et va dans la salle manger. Il ne compris pas pourquoi son p re tait avec la garde royale du palais d'Hyrule.  
Soldat -Nous vous remetttons cette lettre.  
P re de Link -Que dit-elle ?  
Soldat -Cela vient de votre grand et fid le ami, qui vous sugg re de faire participer votre fils, Link, aux preuves de pr tentant au trone !  
P.L et M re de Link -Quoi ? Pr tendant au tr ne du royaume d'Hyrule ?  
Soldat -Oui, le Roi esp re de tout coeur que vous accepterez.  
Soldat 2-Sur ce, bonne journ e.  
Les soldats partirent les laissant tout les trois sous tat de choc. Les deux plus petits de la famille taients tout content. Ils saut rent dans les bras de leur grand-fr re, bahit.  
M.L -Mais enfin, s'il gagne les preuves de pr tendant au tr ne, il sera mari la princesse !  
P.L -C'est magnifique mon fils ! Tu va rencontrer mon meilleur mai et sa fille !  
SOn p re tait en larmes et sa m re heureuse.  
Link -Mais je ne veux pas.  
Tous s'arr t rent sur ses mots.  
P.L -Comment a tu... ?  
Link -Je ne veux pas me marier et tre roi.  
M.L -Ont s'en fiche de ton commentaire ! Tu ne peux pas nier les ordres du roi !  
Link -Vous savez ce que j'en dis de votre roi ?  
M.L -Tu est en train nier ta propre race !  
Link -Nous sommes des paysans ! Nous sommes des Tyto pas des Hyliens !  
P.L -Mais Tyto fait partis du royaume d'Hyrule...  
Link -Alors pourquoi avions nous un roi dans notre ville aussi ?  
M.L - Link sa suffit ! Tu ira un point c'est tout !  
Link -Jamais de la vie !  
M.L -Link !  
Elle giffla son fils avec furreur. Ce dernier ne r agis pas, il ne sentait m me pas la douleur. Il affronta le regard harneux de sa m re.  
Link -De toute mani re, pourquoi t'ob irai-je ? JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS !

Au m me moment...  
Zelda -Pourquoi le ferai-je ? JE NE SUIS PLUS DE LA FAMILLE !

Chapitre 2_V rit .  
Fin de ce second chapitre. 


	3. Étrange journée

R capitulatif du chapitre 2 :  
De retour chez elle, elle a vus que Knil tait connect . Seulement, elle n'ose rien lui dire, la culpabilit de ne pas avoir t l depuis la veille l'a rendue faible. De plus Knil commence croire que Zelda ne rois plus en lui. C'est alors qu'elle activa la fonction audio sans faire expr s et qu'elle se ayant tout entendu coupe le logiciel, se d connecte et Zelda est maintenant tr s mal. Elle vient de savoir que Knil et Link sont une et m me personne. Le lendemain, une personne de sexe masculin sonna la porte et entra. Au m me moment du coter de Link, nous apprenons qui fait partis des pr tendants au tr ne.

Chapitre 3_Etrange journ e.

Link -De toute mani re, pourquoi t'ob irai-je ? JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS !

Au m me moment...  
Zelda -Pourquoi le ferai-je ? JE NE SUIS PLUS DE LA FAMILLE !  
-Zelda ! Ta place est parmis les notres Hyrule !  
Zeda -Non ! J'ai quitter la famille, j'en peux plus de suivre des r gles explicite, JE VEUX TRE LIBRE !  
-C'est pour ca que tu es partie avec 10.000 rubis.  
Zelda -Non, je ne reviendrai pas au royaume.  
-Mais demain tu fais la rencontre de tes pr tendants !  
Zelda -Je me marrrai avec la personne que j'aime.  
-Zelda !  
Zelda -Quoi ?  
-Arr te de prendre ce ton insolent avec moi ! Je suis ton p re, le Roi d'Hyrule !  
Zelda -Et alors ? C'est pas ma vie de Princessse qui me satisfera !  
Roi -Zelda, tu nous suis un point c'est tout !  
Zelda -Oh l l ... Commetn te le dire d j ... NON !  
Apr s avoir hurl e ces mots, je sortis de chez moi et je vais dans une partie non visit du parc voisin. Mon p re et ses deux soldats rentrent au Royaume, mais ne baiss rent pas les bras pour autant.

Du coter de Link, le d bat entre lui et sa m re causait des ravages dans la maison. On aurai dis deus f lins se disputant un morceaux unique de viande.  
M.L -Tu y ira, que tu sois mon fils ou non !  
Link -J'irai jamais tu veux dire !  
M.L -Oh que si tu y ira !  
Link avait des coupures de partout, il saignait et pourtant il continuer se battre. Sa m re elle, avais quelques bleus et une norme bosse au bras. Le p re et les deux petits ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils essay rent de les arr ter mais en vain. P.L -Arr tez, s'il vous pla t !  
Petit -Grand-fr re arr te !  
Petite -Arr te Maman !  
Les cris et les pleurs de la famille rest rent en vain. Des soldats sont entrer dans la maison mais ils sont automatiquement ejecter de la bataille. C' tait affreux voir, le sang giclait, les cris surpass rent les bruits, toute la maison tait ravag ! Des chiens se disputant leur territoire, des lions se disputant leur viande, des cerfs se disputant pour impressioner la belle...Au bout d'un moment, la m re s'arr ta et remarqua qu'elle se battait dans le vide depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
M.L -OU EST-IL ?  
En effet Link c'est enfui.

En continuant de marcher vers cet endroit si secret, une personne vient me percuter. Nous tomb mes la renverse. Quand je me releva je vis une personne bless . Zelda -L...L...Link !?  
Il se dressa pour pouvoir s'assoir. Je pu regarder les corchures et le sang qui coulait.  
Zelda -Que c'est-il passait ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel tat ?  
Link -ho c'est rien ! C'est juste une petite dispute.  
Il en rigolait. Zelda -Imb cile, une simple dispute...  
Link -Hein ? Mais Zelda tu...pleures ?  
En effets des larmes coulait sur mes joues. Je repensais la veille, il ne s'en doutait peut- tre pas que j'avais d couvert son identit .  
Link -Zelda ? Que t'arrives t-il ?  
J'affronta son regard d'inqui tude qu'une seule seconde avant de partir en courant vers l'endroit o je me dirigeais. Link cria mon nom avant de me suivre. Il arriva dans une clairi re cach par de grands buissons et de grands ch nes. Il y avait un petit lac au centre, des poissons saut rent de l'eau, des lapins, des chats errants, des oiseaux gazouillant taient tous ensembles, ils s'amusaient tous. Cet endroit inspirait la joie et la bonne humeur, la solidarit et la confiance en soi.  
Link -Zelda, o tu es ? Zelda !  
Je le regarda chercher partout dans la petite plaine.  
Zelda -J'appelle cet endroit... Celestial Moon.  
Link -Pourquoi ?  
Zelda -Chaque veille et nuit de pleine lune, elle se reflete dans le lac il y arrive toujours quelque chose de fantastique.  
Link -C'est- -dire ?  
En me tenant une des branches les plus basses, la t te l'envers, je le regarda. Il me regarda aussi.  
Zelda -J'ai appris une chose hier. Knil... en l'envers sa donne Link.  
Link -Que...  
Zelda -Tu m'as bien cout e non ?  
Je rapprocha mon visage du sien rapidement. Il se sentait pi . Tout les animaux de la clairi re, les chats, les lapins, les poissons, les oiseaux et les autress nous regardaient. Je regarda le ciel et apper ut une t che blanche.  
Zelda -Voit comme la soeur de l' toile merveilleuse arrive briller en plein jour !  
Il leva sa t te et apper ut lui aussi une petite boule blanche. Link -La une est... Pleine.  
Il baissa sa t te et fut surpris. Je retourna sur ma branche sous les cris d'applaudissement des animaux. Je vais de branches en branches jusqu' tre au-dessus du lac. Il se tourne vers moi doucement, toujours sous tat de surprise. Zelda -Aqualatac, monde diverse, par l'eau sacr que la lune b nis, appra t.  
Link -C'est quoi ce charabia ?  
Une lumi re l'aveugla et il ouvrit ses yeux. Il avait r v . Tout tait pourtant si r aliste ! Il s'assois dans l'herbe du parc et remarqua que j' tias coter de lui. Je regardais le ciel et les nuages. Link -Je... J'ai fais un r ve...?  
Zelda -Tu tait bien agit en tout cas, j'avais eu du mal te soign .  
LInk -Me soigner?  
Zelda -Regarde tes blessures se referment peu peu. Tu as arr ter de saign .  
Je me leva et je commen a partir.  
Zelda -Link... ou plut t, Knil. Sache que si je t'ai soign c'est bien parceque tu es celui que j'aime.  
Link -...  
Je partis sans savoir ce qu'il avait dis.

Chapitre 3_Etrange journ e.  
Fin de se troisi me chapitre. 


	4. Le château d'Hyrule

R capitulatif du troisi me chapitre :  
Zelda re ut la visite de son p re, le Roi d'Hyrule qui le supplia de revenir au royaume. Mais cette derni re refusa et s'enfuie de chez elle. Au m me moment du coter de Link, lui et sa m re se battait avec furreur, il en avait profiter pour s'enfuir en discr tion. Il percuta un peu plus tard Zelda qui s'enfuie dans une clairi re o bon y fait vivre. C' tait un r ve bien trange de la part de Linkqui se r veilla aupr s de Zelda qui se confessa et partie.

Chapitre 4_Le chateau d'Hyrule.

Zelda -Link... ou plut t, Knil. Sache que si je t'ai soign c'est bien parceque tu es celui que j'aime.  
Link -...  
Je partis sans savoir ce qu'il avait dis. Je rentra chez moi et je rangea toute mes affaires, de sortes ce qu'elles soient bien prot g e. Je pr para un sac avec quelques habits et je sortis de chez fermant cl les 5 serrures. Je me dirigea maintenant vers Hyrule, o le palais entier m'attendais.

-...Pourquoi?  
Il savait qu'il aurait pas d plaisanter ou moins qu'il aurait d la percuter ou alros...Tout tait flou dans sa t te. Etait-ce vraiment un r ve ? Il se eva avec beaucoup de mal, commen a partir vers Hyrule pour rentrer chez lui. Pendant son voyage il avait mal ses blessure, et une qui tait plus profonde que celle qui se voyait. Il boitait tellement qu'il avait mal, il s'asseya alors en plein milieux de la plaine puis , vid de toute force. Un cri assourdissant se fit alors entendre. Il regarda autour de lui mais le soleil qui commen ait d cliner r duisait sa vision. Le cri persista, comme s'il appelait quelqu'un. Il ouvra un de ses oeil pour pouvoir voir ce qui se trame, mais une lumi re aveuglante l'en emp cha.  
-Ouvre les yeux mon cher ami !  
Link ouvra alors ses yeux et vit une petite ombre imposante devant lui.  
-Mon ami!  
Link -Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis un simple Dragon, viens, accroches-toi mes pattes je t'am ne un endroit sp ciale qui t'attend !  
Link -... D'accord...  
Il n'avais pas tr s bien confiance en lui, mais son instinct lui disait s'y aller. Il s'accrocha la patte du petit dragn noir et gris aux patants yeux violet luminescant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce b b dragon est venus lui, mais tr s vite il s'assoupit dans ses griffes.

Soldat -Votre majest !  
Majest -Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Soldat -La Princesse Zelda, est de retour.  
Il fit une r v rence et se mit sur le coter. J'enta alors dans la salle et je vais vers mon p re.  
Roi -Ma ch re fille, tu t'es r sign e tre libre ?  
Je lui jetta un regard froid.  
Roi -Oh..heu...h bien...heu...  
Je tourna mes talons et je pars monter dans ma chambre.  
Roi -Je r ve o ma fille changer de couleur d'oeil ?  
-Vous aussi vous avez remarqu ?  
Roi -Bref, va pr venir notre conseil que la princesse est l , organise la f te de ce soir et monte dans sa chambre pour la pr par e.  
-Chef, oui chef !  
Le jeune homme partis alors ex cuter les ordres de son roi. De mon coter, je suis aller prendre une douche, une fois s che je m'habila en mettant une robe, longue et blanche avec des paillettes bleu. Mon regard avait effectivement chang . Mes yeux bleu turquoise comme les saphirs commen rent d'ailleurs virer au bleu fon . J'avais mal la t te, un bruit de hurlement r sonnait l'int rieur de moi sans cesse, c'est tout simplement affreux. J'essaya de ne peux pas y penser et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.  
-Princesse Zelda.  
Il fit une r v rence.  
Zelda -Allons bon, pas autant de courtoiserie je t'en prie.  
-Je ne suis qu'un servant, je fait mon travail de servant.  
Zelda -Tu es plus qu'un servant, tu es mon fr re.  
Fr re -Haha la bonne blague !  
Zelda -Ha non c'est vrai, tu n'est pas mon fr re, tu est mon arri re grand-p re !  
Nous rigol mes plein poumons. Zelda -S rieux, comment vas-tu Taiyo ?  
Taiyo -Je vais bien, m me si depuis que tu tais partie je m'ennuyais mourrir.  
Zelda -Pourtant avec p re qui est asser... tu m'as comprise, tu n'aurais pas d t'ennuyer.  
Taiyo -Au contraire depuis que tu es partie c'est la pagaille ! Ton p re n'arr te pas de pleurer, c'est affreux tu peux immaginer.  
Zelda -Oh tu sais, toute les horreurs et les atrocit s que j'ai pus voir sur internet c'est rien.  
Taiyo -OUi mais internet c'est virtuel, sa n' xiste pas !  
Zelda -Oh vraiment ? Alors mes vid os n' xistent pas, ma voix n' xiste pas, ma...  
Taiyo -En parlant de ta voix... Tu peux chanter? S'il te plait soeurette !  
Zelda -Si tu veux.

Roi -Allons bon, tout le monde est l ?  
Soldat -Le conseil vient d'arriver, les pr tres sont l , les soldats montent la garde, la princessse est absente, le roi est l , le peuple est ici...  
Roi -Ma fille n'est pas encore l ?  
Soldat -Non, votre fils non plus.  
Roi -O sont-ils encore?  
Nous deux -Vous nous cherchez p re ?  
Roi -Ha mes enfants ! Vite aller prendre vos places, nous allons commencer.  
Soldat -Euh Monsieur, je remarque que sur ma liste il manque les pr tendants.  
Roi -Nous les rencontrons demain.  
Taiyo-/chuchote/Alors, tu l'as trouv ?  
Zelda -/chuchote/Oui, mais ce n'est pas reciproque, pour le moment.  
Taiyo -/chuchote/Oh, alors bonne chance !  
Zelda -/chuchote/Merci fr ro.  
Roi -Taisez-vous !  
Nous tourn mes le regard l'air innoncent. Moi qui ne voulais pas revenir, je pense tre revenu au bon moment. Je suis en place, le Bouffin du roi s'exclama alors.  
Bouffon -Place sa majest le Roi et la princesse Zelda !  
Tout le monde applaudissaient sous notre arriv s. Mon p re tait debout dos sa chaise royale, moi ses cot s et mon fr re aux miens. Tout cess rent et le Roi parla.  
Roi -Mes amis, mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour sp cial, ma fille Zelda est de retour au royaume et demain elle rencontrera ses pr tendants. D'ailleurs en son honneur...  
Et blablabla, et blablabla et blablabla... Je m'ennuyais tellement que je pensais m'endormir. MOn p re termina enfin, il s'asseya et la f te fut toute la soir e. Je me sentait mal, j'avais horriblement mal, pour sortir j'utilisa comme pr texte que j'avais besoin d'air. J'alla alors au balcon en compagnie de mon fr re. Je me pencha la rambarde me tordant de douleur. Ce cri qui r sonne, mes yeux qui me font horriblement mal...  
Taiyo -Je crois que c'est bient t le moment.  
Zelda -Non... je dois r sister, du moins, le temps des preuves des pr tendants... ensuite...  
Tayio -Zelda, sa fait 5 ans que tu la retiens, tu as prouv e aucune souffrance jusqu' aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ?  
Zelda -Car j'ai...

Chapitre 4_Le chateau d'Hyrule.  
Fin de ce quatri me chapitre. 


	5. La visite des prétédants

R capitulatif du quatri me chapitre :  
Link suit un dragon inconnu et Zelda est retroun e dans son palais. Dans cet ndroit o elle retrouva son fr re et qu'un f te en son hnneur est attribuer. Seulement un mal myst rieux la ronge de l'int rieur, sont fr re semble conna tre son terrible secret.

Chapitre 5_La visite des pr t dants.

Le lendemain matin, mon p re surgit brutalement dans ma chambre.  
Roi -Aller debout ma fille ! Hop, hop, hop !  
Zelda -Hum... dormir...  
Roi -Zelda, c'est l'heure de se lever ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !  
Zelda -TU as d j dis a hier...  
Roi -Aller enleve-moi cette couette de sur toi et...QUE?  
Il avait enlever ma couette aissant une vue un effet anormal.  
Zelda -Je veux dormir, laisse-moi tranquille.  
Roi -Zelda, tu deviens...  
Mon fr re entra et me remet ma couette sur moi. Il s'expliqua alors avec mon p re.  
Taiyo -S'il te plait papa, ne dis rien personne !  
Roi -Mais pourquoi ?  
Taiyo -Elle... A fait surgir l'autel du monde diverse.  
Roi -Comment ?  
Taiyo -H bien, voi hier elle est sortie prendre l'air mais..

/flashback/  
Taiyo -Zelda, sa fait 5 ans que tu la retiens, tu as prouv e aucune souffrance jusqu' aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ?  
Zelda -Car j'ai... je l'ai invoquer...  
Taiyo -Quoi ? Tu fais la m me erreur que notre m re tu t'en rend compte ?  
Zelda -Je ne pensais pas a quand je l'ai fait... appara tre. Taiyo -Raconte-moi, s'il te pla t.  
Zelda -... J'ai emmener Link dans la Celestial Moon, il connaissait d j ce que j' prouvait, je l'ai embrasser et pour viter qu'il prenne a pour une r aliter... j'ai prononcer la phrase...  
Taiyo -A cause d'un humain ?  
Zelda -H bien quoi ? Vas-y dis-le !  
Taiyo -Tu es vriament comme notre m re.  
Zelda -...  
Taiyo -Te souviens-tu que c'est cause du m me acte que toi qu'elle est morte ?  
Zelda -Elle ne l'est pas...  
Taiyo -Zelda... Ton dos...  
Zelda -H bien ?  
Je tourna ma t te et je vis quelque chose qui commen a pousser. J' carquilla mes yeux et cette chose continua de pousser en long et large, tout le long de mon homoplates. Je me pencha la rembarde et je vis que mes yeux taient d j fon .  
Zelda -Oh non...  
/Fin du Flashback/

Roi -Quand est-ce qu'elle le deviendra enti rement ?  
Taiyo -Dans cinq jour, au bas mot.  
Roi -Il faut faire passer les preuves tr s vite alors !  
J'eu soudainement une id e. J'ouvra alors mes yeux et je sortis de dessous ma couette. Zelda -Pourquoi ne pas faire une preuve sp ciale ?  
Roi -C'est dire ?  
Zelda -Que celui qui r ussit me battre aura l'honneur de devenir mon prince.  
Taiyo -MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?  
Zelda -Si j'ai r ussit la ralentir, je peux tr s bien la faire acc l rer.  
Roi -Es-tu s re de...  
Je regarda mon p re avec un regard incontradictoire. Il aquies a et alla dans la salle royale. Mon fr re tait en col re apr s moi tandis que j' tais confiante et extr mement s rieuse.

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvris et cinq personnes entour de quatre gardes entr rent. Il s'arret rent tous devant le roi, et se mirent genoux. Le roi se leva, fis partir les garde et avec un grand sourrire il s'exclama.  
Roi -Mes chers enfants, vous voil enfin. Levez-vous voyons, montrez-moi que vous tes d terminer m'impressionner, gagner les preuves pour pouvoir r gnait sur ce royaume et pouser ma fille.  
Les cinq jeunes hommes se lev rent et le regard rent avec un regard de d termination. Tous sauf un, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu avait un regard asser admiratif.  
Pr tendant Blond -/pense/Le ch teau est si beau vue de l'int rieur !  
Roi -Mes chers enfants, mes chers amis je vais vous r v ler vos preuves que vous aller affronter lors de ces journ es venir. La premi re se d roulera demain matin l'aube, ce sera une preuve de tir l'arc ! Celui qui r ussira mettre trois fl ches la suite dans le cercle rouge, aura gagner l' preuve !  
P1 -Nous pourrons prendre nos arcs?  
Roi -Bien entendu. La seconde preuve se d roulera demain apr s-midi, votre preuve alors consistera monter vos destrier et les chevaucher afin de r ussir un parcours de sauts d'obstacles ! Les deux qui r ussiront faire moins de 3 erreurs seront retenus pour l'avant-derni re preuve.  
P2 -Et si nous n'avons pas de destrier ?  
P3 -Et si nous n'avons jamais pratiquer de l' quitation de notre vie ?  
Roi -Vous avez aujourd'hui et demain midi pour vous entrainer. Quand vos destrier, soit vous apporter les votres, soit nous vous en confierons. Il laissa un espace de silence.  
Roi -Les deux pr tendants qui auront r ussi la seconde preuve aurront toute une journ e pour pouvoir se pr parer l'avant-derni re preuve barbare.  
P4 -Qu'entendez-vous par " preuve barbare" ?  
Roi -Ce sera une preuve qui pourra vous couter la vie. Vous allons affronter tout les deux, une b te des plus f roce de tout le royaume d'Hyrule...  
Il y avait un soup on de myst re dans sa voix qui fit tressailir les quatre premiers gar ons. Le blond le regarda avec un regard inquiet.  
Roi -Vus pensiez que ce n' tait une l gende urbaine ou fantastique ? H bien vous avez eu tords, les Enders xistent vraiment !  
P.B -Nous allons devoir battre un Dragon ?  
Les autres furent choqu , incapable de pouvoir parler. seul le blond oser parler d'une mani re brusque au roi.  
P.B -Mais vous vous rendez compte quel point un Dragon c'est gros et f roce ! Il pourrait soulever une montagne lui tout seul ! Vus tes inconscient !  
Roi -/pense/Ha, je l'aime bien ce petit./parle/H bien sache, mon petit, que ce ne sera pas un Ender que vous allez combatre. Mais UNE Ender, une Dragonne que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal capturer, mais qui finalement tait plus facile domestiquer.  
P.B -Les Dragons sont des c atures b nis, pourquoi les avoir captur ? Pour le simple but de les dresser et de les faire combbattre contre des hommes ?  
Roi -Hahahaha ! Dis-moi, tu es intelligent tout point ! Tu as du cran et de l'audace pour me parler ainsi. Tu n'es pas du genre reculer face une tel preuve, alors que tes compagnons en tremblent rien que dis penser.  
Tous regard rent les personnes vis . En effets ils tremblaient tellment que dans leurs yeux, nous pouvions lire la peur et le refus de faire cette preuve.  
Les 4 -C'est...c'est... C'est pas vrai... d'abbord !  
Le cinqui me pr tendant touffa quelques rires. Roi -Allons ne vous fa tes pas. Cette preuve consiste sois vous faire respecter, sois la dresser o la tuer pour pouvoir lui r cup rer un de ses biens qu'elle poss de par des millions.  
P.B -Une quaille ?  
Roi -Oui, vous devrez r cuerer cinq objets. Une larme de dragon, une quaille, un morceaux de griffe, un croc et pour finir la respect de la dragonne.  
Tous taient bahis par la derni re preuve.  
Roi -Allez vous pr parer pour demain, une dure journ e vous attendra.  
Tous firent demi-tour, apr s avoir saluer, et partirent. Le roi cependant, retins le pr tendant blond au yeux magnifique bleu oc an.  
Roi -Comment t'appelles-tu petit ?  
P.B -Je me pr nomme Link, monseigneur.  
Roi -Enchant de faire ta connaissance, tu sais j'aime bien les gars de ton genre, pas de quoi ce soucier de l'avenir, ont peux tout r ussir...  
Link -Sachez que si je suis venus participer aux preuves, ce n'est ni pour devenir roi, ni pour me marrier avec votre fille. J'ai t forc de venir.  
Il glissa ses yeux pour voir le d cr derri re le roi, et il appercut quelque chose volante, avec des ailes noire et grise et des yeux violet. Ce volatile semblait parler avec quelqu'un de plus grand. Il pus diserner la forme du visage mais ne pouvais pas mettre un nom dessus. Il marmonna alors.  
Link -Zelda ? 


	6. Révélation

r capitulatif du cinqui me chapitre :  
Zelda devien de plus en plus bizzar, ayant invoqu l'autel du monde diverse, son corp se modifie. Alors que dans la salle d'audience le Roi annon a aux pr tendants les preuves, il semblerait que Zelda complote avec un certains oiseau.

Chapitre 6_R v lation.

Il glissa ses yeux pour voir le d cr derri re le roi, et il appercut quelque chose volante, avec des ailes noire et grise et des yeux violet. Ce volatile semblait parler avec quelqu'un de plus grand. Il pus diserner la forme du visage mais ne pouvais pas mettre un nom dessus. Il marmonna alors.  
Link -Zelda ?  
Le roi se retourna en voyant le jeune Link marchait jusqu' un certains endroit. L'oiseau r p ra la pr sence du jeune homme et poussa un cri suraigu. Link reconnaissait ce cri.  
Link -Enda ?  
Le petit volatille cessa ses cris persistant et s'approcha du jeune homme.  
Roi -Tu connais ce dragonnet ?  
Link -Oui, c'est lui qui m'a for venir ici.  
Roi -Oh ! C'est un des petits de la dragonne qui vit ici.  
Link -Ha...

Je l'entendait, mon coeur cogna tr s fort et vite dans ma poitrine, je ne savait pas comment r agir, je me cacha alors derri re un poteau, dans l'esp rence qu'il ne me voie pas.

Le regard de Link fut attir par deux ailes d passant une structure droite, qui tennait les fondatons de la salle. Il s'approcha de ces choses et constata.  
Link -Des ailes d'Ender adulte ?  
Le Roi et Enda se retourna tr s vite et remarqu rent eux aussi les ailes. Pris de panique, ils essay rent de le faire partir, mais ne sachant pas comment, il r ussit les viter, tous, et je mis face la personne poss dants ces ailes.  
Link -Que...

Que vais-je faire ? Il est juste derri re le pillier, s'il me voie c'est fichue, je ne veux pas qu'il me... Que...? je leva ma t te et regarda la pr sence humaine qui se d voila devant moi. Je poussa un cri de surprise avant de battre les deux extensions qui sont dans mon dos, pour m'envoller et me cacher derri re mon p re. Ce dernier ne savais pas comment faire, la situation tait critique, une autre personne qui n'est pas de la famille royale vus la princesse sous cette forme !  
Link -Ze...Zelda ? Tu es une...  
Zelda -Un monstre... Je suis un monstre vas-y dis-le !  
Link -Non, tu fais partie des plus merveilleuse cr atures qu'il soient, pourquoi te tra trais-je de...  
Zelda -FAIS PAS L'INNOCNENT !  
Link -Que...  
Je sortis du dos de mon p re et j'affronta son regard. Je plongea mes yeux t n breux dans son regard inquiet et surpris. Enda et le roi ne savaient pas quoi faire, alors ils se t rent pour voir la suite des v nements. Ont penserait qu'ils aimaient bien ce genre de situation, et comme s'il taient au th atre, ils regard rent en silence.  
Zelda -Je sais tr s bien que tu es terrifier l'id e que ton amie, que tu croyais tre une personne normal, soit une Ender de pure race ! Avoue-le !  
Link -C'est vrai, je suis surpris, mais je ne suis pas terrifier pour autant.  
Du fond de ma gorge se fit entendre un grognement.  
Zelda -Tu n'es qu'un...  
Link -Je ne pourrai pas te ha r ni avoir peur de toi, je te connais depuis un ans...  
Zelda -Ha oui ? Savais-tu alors que j' tait une Ender ? Savais-tu alors que j' tais la princesse d'Hyrule ? SAVAIS-TU SEULEMENT CE QUE JE RESSENTAIS ?  
Link -Certes, ces d tails mon chapper, mais rien ne pouvais...  
Zelda -Il suffit !  
Ma voix commen a devenir plus rauque, plus f roce, mes yeux devinrent alors d'un violet luminescant, mes bras se musclaient et mes pupilles devenaient celles d'Enda. Toute ma peau commen ait se foncer, et des cailles me traversaient par endroit, laissant couler un mince filet de sang. J' mis un r le rappelant les bruits tranges que l'on entend dans le monde diverse, et ma m choire s'allongea. Mes excroissances au niveau de mes omoplates commenc rent grossir. A ce moment-l , Tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Alors que, pris de folie, je balan a mon imense patte vers Link, afin de l'attaquer et de le blesser, mais des ailes semblables aux miennes m'arr ta.  
-Zelda, arr te !  
Je poussa un grognement voyant que mon fr re c' tait interposer. Je lui demanda dans un language draconique, de se pousser.  
Taiyo -Je ne te laisserai pas tuer cet homme !  
Il me lan a un gros caillou sur la t te. IL s'avait tr s bien qu'apr s a j'allais me mettre le suivre. Il s'envola alors vers un endroit bien pr cis, et malgr s mon norme corps, je r ussit d coller et le poursuivre. Link choqu , le roi honteux et Enda g n .  
Link -C'est quoi cette famille? 


End file.
